Daydreams and Coffee
by silver tears85
Summary: Lucy and Levy are pondering their new found relationships with Sabertooth's Dragons.


Hi, I'm Silvertears85. I don't know where this story came from, but go with the flow, huh? The reason I haven't updated my story Powerful Entanglements is because I've had a really bad cold. I'll try to update it soon.

* * *

Lucy laid back down in her bed, angrily grumbling to herself. Why did she put up with that guy? It was like having another Natsu! If she hated Natsu sneaking in her bed at night, why did Sting think that he wouldn't get a Lucy Kick in the face for doing it!?

But Sting wasn't like Natsu. He noticed when she was sad. Plus, he knew how to make her blush. She had fun with him.

Natsu was cute in an annoying, unknowing way. Sting knew how hot he was and totally used it against her. Unlike Natsu, he was aware that Lucy was a woman, who enjoyed attention. He complimented her and noticed her outfits or that her hair was done differently.

He was no stranger to women, so it wasn't surprising. But for her it always felt like something more.

It wasn't because of her body, but because he actually cared.

'Careful, there,' She thought to herself. 'You may just be falling in love.'

But considering how much she enjoyed waking up with Sting's arms around her, she wouldn't be surprised if she was already.

* * *

Levy was feeling… euphoric. And she was not ashamed to say so. Rouge was a breath of fresh air. He enjoyed reading and he was quiet.

He was emotionless but the blue haired mage liked to think she saw right through him. She'd made him blush on more than one occasion.

She sometimes felt guilty. She and Lucy were hiding their friendship with the Twin Dragons from Fairy Tail.

She was technically cheating on Gajeel.

But phooey with all that! Her and Gajeel were never an item. He never truthfully told her how it felt. Now she was wondering if what she thought she felt for him was love or just intense admiration.

Rogue was different. I mean, sure he never said he liked Levy and never really acknowledged her but.. she felt it. There was something between them, though she always brushed it off as mutual interest.

With Gajeel, it felt forced. There was nothing. There was no true attraction or meaning.

Plus, Lucy had it ten times worse than her. Natsu was very close to Lucy. It must feel so wrong to deceive him like this.

Across from Levy, Rogue caught her eye. He also caught the distraught look on her face and smiled. (They are at a library. The two of them are in chairs across from each other, with books in their hands.)

It amazed her how fast he could cheer her up with just one smile.

Then she decided, it didn't matter. She didn't love Rouge but he interested her. His mystery and aura. His smile and barely changing expressions.

But she wondered when Lucy and Sting work out the chemistry between them.

Probably when Sting stopped calling her (Lucy) 'Celestia' because of her celestial power or 'Chocolate' because of her brown eyes.

That last one sounded so romantic that Levy nearly passed out the first time she heard it.

Because, you know, there was nothing between Rogue and Levy.

* * *

'Chocolate'? 'Celestia'? What kind of names those?

She had her own name and thought it was disrespectful for Sting to create his own for her.

Natsu called her Luce but that was based from her own name. She let it slide. She'd known him long enough.

Then again, why did Lucy keep comparing him to Natsu? The answer hit her like a ton of bricks.

She was trying to prove to herself that Natsu was better than Sting. She was attempting to give herself a reason not to fall for him.

Why shouldn't she? He made her happy. The two of them almost seemed perfect for each other.

The only thing that would inhibit them would be the different guilds and she was sure her guild master would understand.

Sting wasn't new to causing trouble behind his master's back anyway though Master Makarov may be slightly hesitant since it could cause trouble between the guilds.

But adding a cup of water to a river wouldn't make it any bigger.

She accepted her feelings head on, but would Sting? Did he like her that way?

Drowning herself in insecurity wouldn't help. Let's focus on other things.

Levy and Rogue. It was so obvious he liked her by the way he called her 'Indigo' after her hair, even though it wasn't quite. It was so beautiful and endearing, like the names that Sting called-

She blushed at that. She really needed a bath.

* * *

Rogue called her Indigo. She didn't like to read into it. She had a bad habit of reading too much into stuff, creating a romance that was completely in her head.

How could she possibly think he liked her? Someone like Rouge interested in a fairy like her?

Either way, she wore her Fairy Tail mark with pride, not willing to change that for anyone.

It was still nice to daydream. The mage pretended it was normal. Friends daydreamed about each other all the time.

"Levy?" She was ignorant to the Shadow dragon calling her name over and over.

He got closer and closer and she blushed from her daydream, though still didn't notice his closeness.

"Indigo!" Her head snapped to his direction. Her eyes meet his and she noticed their predicament.

Was that the right word? The situation wasn't embarrassing or particularly bad. It was soothing.

He towered over her in her chair, his hand on either side of her legs. His forehead was on her hers.

"R-Rogue!" She stuttered.

He expression merged into a smile. And they leaned in and kissed. Maybe there was something more, and if there was, Levy wouldn't fight it. It's not like she could, or wanted to.

* * *

After her bath, Lucy felt so relaxed. She wanted to climb back into bed. But that would mess it up, and she'd just made it up before her bath.

Dressed a cute kimono, she walked in the living room and sat on her couch. She leaned back and closed her eyes… and heard her door open.

"Lucy?" He stopped. "Why are you sitting on your couch with your eyes closed?"

Lucy blushed, having no answer.

"Oh. I see!" Sting smirked. " You close your eyes so you won't be blinded by my hotness."

Lucy ,seeing that she wouldn't get any sleep, decided to make herself some coffee. She thought about not offering Sting any, he took anything he wanted anyway, but figured it would be rude.

"Sting, want any coffee?" She asked as she took a sip from her cup, coming out of her kitchen. Just because she was offering him coffee, didn't mean she had to be nice about. He was still an unwelcome guest.

"Sure." He inched closer to her. Before she knew what was happening, he took her cup, placed it on the kitchen counter and kissed her. Passionately.

She was taken aback at how much she kissed back, and how much she wanted it.

Sting drew back. "Best coffee I ever tasted."

* * *

Like it, or hate it, Please review.


End file.
